Love
Love & Hip Hop is a media franchise that consists of several reality television series broadcast on VH1. The shows document the personal and professional lives of several hip hop and R&B recording artists, music executives and record producers residing in various metropolitan areas of the United States. The original franchise version, Love & Hip Hop: New York, premiered on March 6, 2011. Its success resulted in spin-offs based in Atlanta, Hollywood, and Miami. The series is known for its large ensemble cast. Many are notable figures in hip hop and R&B, who appear in the opening credits as leading cast members. The franchise is also known for launching the careers of previously unknown artists, most notably K. Michelle and Cardi B. Each incarnation of the franchise features a sprawling supporting cast, credited as "additional cast" or "featured" in the show's end credits. These secondary cast members appear in green screen confessional segments and (for the most part) have the same amount of screen time and storyline focus as the show's main cast members. Over the years, several supporting cast members have been upgraded to lead. Several cast members have made crossover appearances on different incarnations throughout the show's history, most notably K. Michelle, who has had a starring role on Atlanta, New York and Hollywood. Rich Dollaz, Teairra Marí, Erica Mena, Lil Scrappy, Shay Johnson, Moniece Slaughter, Cisco Rosado, Safaree Samuels, Juju C., Gunplay and Alexis Skyy have also appeared as main and/or supporting cast members in two or more Love & Hip Hop shows. The show has aired continuously since May 15, 2014, with an incarnation of the franchise airing nearly every Monday on VH1. In the US, Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta usually airs in spring and through summer, followed by Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood in the late summer and fall and Love & Hip Hop: New York and Love & Hip Hop: Miami in the winter. The franchise's popularity has spawned the spin-off shows, Chrissy & Mr. Jones, K. Michelle: My Life, Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood, Leave It to Stevie and Remy & Papoose: Meet the Mackies, as well as several television specials, an aftershow, a mobile game and an official podcast. Shows * Love & Hip Hop: New York ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 1) ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 3) ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 4) ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 5) ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 6) ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 7) ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 8) ** Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 9) * Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta ** Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) ** Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) ** Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) ** Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) ** Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) ** Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6) ** Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) ** Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 8) * Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood ** Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 1) ** Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 2) ** Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 3) ** Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 4) ** Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 5) ** Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 6) * Love & Hip Hop: Miami ** Love & Hip Hop: Miami (Season 1) ** Love & Hip Hop: Miami (Season 2) Spin-offs * Chrissy & Mr. Jones ** Chrissy & Mr. Jones (Season 1) ** Chrissy & Mr. Jones (Season 2) * K. Michelle: My Life ** K. Michelle: My Life (Season 1) ** K. Michelle: My Life (Season 2) ** K. Michelle: My Life (Season 3) * Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live! * Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood * Leave It to Stevie ** Leave It to Stevie (Season 1) ** Leave It to Stevie (Season 2) * Remy & Papoose: Meet the Mackies Specials * Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: Dirty Little Secrets * 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments * Love & Hip Hop Live: The Wedding * Love & Hip Hop: Out in Hip Hop * Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: Joseline's Special Delivery * Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: Dirty Little Secrets 2 * Love & Hip Hop Hollywood: Dirty Little Secrets * Love & Hip Hop New York: Dirty Little Secrets * Remy & Papoose: A Merry Mackie Holiday * Love & Hip Hop: The Love Edition * Love & Hip Hop Hollywood: Ray J & Princess' Labor of Love * Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified * 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot Video games * Love & Hip Hop: The Game Unaired shows * Keeping Up With the Joneses * Love & Hip Hop: 4th City Category:Shows